Perfect
by SBNH13
Summary: A bunch of little short fluffy stories in a one-shot through the beginning of Cosima and Delphine's relationship. Rated M for slight sexy times and language


**AN: these are a bunch of short one-shots i wrote and then put together into one big one-shot. all fluff and a bit of sexy times but not full on smut because i dont think i can write that just yet. I hope you enjoy :D **

* * *

Cosima had always hated being sick. She hated that she could barely move or do anything fun, or even talk like a normal person! She hated that she already blew her nose for what felt like the 30th time that morning. She had only been awake for a couple of hours but she'd already had three cups of tea and she could hear Delphine making her another in the kitchen.

"Babe I don need anoder cup," she tried to call out. But her voice was too weak to reach the kitchen.

A few minutes later Delphine walked into their bedroom carrying a tray with two cups, one held tea and the other water, a couple Advil Cold pills and a thermometer.

"Ok mon amour, let me take your temperature. Then take the pills and drink your tea." Delphine softly told her as she placed the tray on the table, then sat down next to Cosima's side on the bed.

She leaned down and kissed the brunettes forehead, feeling how warm it was.

"You're burning up. Let's see just how hot my little geek scientist is." She said with a wink.

"I'm duper hot," Cosima smugly replied.

Delphine chuckled, "I must agree, my love. Even with all that snot running from your nose and looking as white as a ghost, you're still the hottest girl I've ever seen." Delphine leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Cosima's lips.

Cosima happily reciprocated the kiss and tried to deepen it but Delphine moved back. "I'm sorry Cos, I can't get sick. I have a lot of work to do in the lab next week."

Cosima pouted but accepted her fate of no 'crazy science' of even little make-out sessions until she was healthy.

Delphine checked her temperature and then passed her the pills and water. "I hade daking pills," Cosima whined and just stared at them.

"I know. Just take them quickly and maybe you'll get a small prize..." Delphine let the sentence trail off and Cosima immediately understood. She needed to take the pills and she needed to take them NOW.

Cosima put the pills in her mouth and took a swig of water. After swallowing she opened her mouth to show the pills were no longer there. "Lift your tongue," Delphine quietly demanded. Cosima lifted her tongue and under it were both of the pills.

Delphine gave her a disapproving look and Cosima looked down, a bit ashamed but mostly disappointed it didn't work.

After a couple more tries Cosima was able to get the pills down and was rewarded with a slightly deeper and longer kiss then the previous.

"Now, drink your tea and then you should get some more sleep."

Cosima finished her tea as quickly as possible so she could sleep and, hopefully, cuddle with Delphine.

Delphine tucked her back into the bed, making sure she was completely covered, and then got in bed beside her. They lay facing each other, Cosima trying hard to stay awake and Delphine wondering how Cosima could still look so beautiful, even when had a cold.

"Dank you for daking care of me, I like you as a hot nurse," Cosima tried to say with a smug face but mostly just looked as if she was about to fall asleep.

"Of course love. That's what I do for people I... I... I love. I love you Cosima." Delphine whispered shakily.

Cosima's eyes were suddenly wide open. "You... You love me?" Delphine nodded shyly.

"I love you too." Cosima said a second later. She smiled widely and kissed Delphine lightly.

Delphine put one arm around Cosima's waist and the other beneath her neck. "Let's go to sleep, my beautiful scientist."

And with that Cosima closed her eyes and all she thought about before falling asleep was, 'yeah maybe having a cold sucks. But Delphine loves me, and that's all that matters.'

* * *

"Delphine can you pass me the flour please?" Cosima asked as she was busy mixing the eggs and butter in the mixer. Delphine grabbed the flour bag and passed it to Cosima, but not before giving her a small kiss on the nose.

"Thanks babe," the brunette said through a huge smile.

After mixing everything in the bowl, Cosima spread some flour on the counter, took the bread dough and started kneading it. "Can I help? As much as I love to see your arm muscles work that dough, I feel useless."

Cosima replied with a nod and moved to let Delphine do her best with the dough. It was a tough dough to work with and the brunette saw her struggling to knead it correctly. "Let me help you," she told Delphine gently.

Cosima stood behind Delphine, put her arms beside the blonde's and grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers together lightly. She slowly worked along with Delphine's hands to knead the dough. Cosima pressed a light kiss to the back Delphine's neck and felt her lean back into her. "I love you" whispered Cosima into her ear.

"I love you too" replied Delphine and turned around in the brunettes arms to face her. She freed her arms from Cosima's and wrapped them around the shorter girl's waist. Cosima moved her hands around Delphine's neck and leaned up to press a kiss to her lips. They kissed for a few minutes and then

Cosima finished preparing the bread and placed it in the oven.

They walked over to the couch and sat down, Cosima instantly cuddled into Delphine's side and wrapped her arm around her waist. Delphine put her arm around Cosima's shoulder and pressed a kiss to her head.

* * *

Cosima knocked on the door in only her lucky red coat and patterned lingerie.

Delphine looked through the peephole and smiled hugely when she saw who it was. But when she noticed what the brunette was wearing, her brow furrowed. She opened the door, "isn't it a bit hot for that ma cherie?" She asked while leaning against the door frame.

Cosima smirked up at Delphine and slowly stared to unbutton the coat. Her eyes never leaving Delphine's, she reached the bottom and slowly opened it, revealing the tantalizing skin underneath.

Delphine's eyes raked over Cosima's body slowly and she bit her lip. She pulled cosima by the lapel of her coat into the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Cosima and Delphine sat cuddled into each other at a corner table in a small restaurant. It was their first time at the French bistro but they knew it would be one of their favorites. The food was delicious and it wasn't too expensive.

They had just finished their meal and were waiting for their dessert to arrive.

"I have a present for you," Cosima told Delphine as she removed her arm from around the blonde's waist and reached into her bag.

"Present? For what?" Delphine asked.

Cosima held the small jewelry box in her hand and just handed it to Delphine with a smile.

Delphine looked at Cosima with wide eyes, she knew it there was no way it was what she was thinking, they didn't even live together! But there was still a tiny feeling in her gut, if it was good or bad she wasn't sure.

She opened the box slowly, when she saw what was inside she let out a small relieved breath but Cosima didn't hear. A bright smile broke out across her face. She took out the small key and asked Cosima, "For your apartment?"

Cosima nodded happily, "We've been dating for a while now and I thought it was time." Delphine nodded in agreement and kissed Cosima lovingly on the lips.

* * *

Cosima carried in another box, she had lost count already of how many there were, it felt like it would never end. She wore a thin white tank top and patterned shorts, Delphine couldn't stop staring.

"Jesus Delphine, how many things do you have?" Cosima huffed as she placed the box on the floor.

"Only two more boxes and we'll be done." Delphine replied to her with a small smile. She walked over to Cosima and gave her a hug. "Just remember, after this we'll be living together. No more leaving early to get a change of clothes from my apartment, no more trying to decide if your place or mine, only ours."

Delphine couldn't stop smiling the whole time she spoke and she saw Cosima's eyes light up as well.

"Okay! Come on, let's finish this!" Cosima yelled excitedly as she ran to the car to get the rest of the boxes. Delphine shook her head and smiled dopily, she couldn't believe the dork she had fallen in love with.

* * *

Cosima woke up to soft kisses on the back of her neck and behind her ear. She felt a tingle go up her spine and smiled. This was her favorite thing to wake up to, she knew what Delphine wanted when she kissed her like that and it was always the best way to start her day.

She turned around to face Delphine and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "Good morning" she said softly, embarrassed by how croaky

her voice was in the morning.

"Mmm, good morning love.." Delphine mumbled as she continued to kiss Cosima's neck and collar bone.

Cosima leaned her head down to capture Delphine's lips in a soft kiss, which quickly led to harder, sloppier, wetter kisses. They stayed like that, just kissing for a while.

Then Delphine's hand started moving lower and ghosted over Cosima's nipple, knowing it drove the brunette crazy. The blonde's lips traveled along Cosima's neck, then collar bone and between her breasts.

Her lips traveled lower and soon Cosima was writhing in ecstasy, not able to do anything but lay there and let Delphine's talented tongue do what it did best. All that could be heard were moans, screams of joy, and "fuck Delphine" "I love you so much".

Cosima lay on her back, Delphine half on top of her, completely sated after coming down from her high. She drew patterns along Delphine's back with her nails and slowly returned her breathing to normal.

Delphine suddenly found herself on her back, Cosima gazing down at her with a smirk plastered on her face, "you're turn" she said lowly and went in for a fierce kiss.

* * *

Cosima and Delphine walked hand in hand down the hall, every once in a while stopping by a cage to look inside, admiring the different dogs. "Look at this one!" Cosima said excitedly, tugging Delphine over to her and pointing at a giant brown and black boxer.

"He's very cute ma cherie, but we don't have room for a dog that big. Also... I was thinking we could get a puppy..." Delphine let the sentence trail off, hoping Cosima would agree, even if it would mean extra work having to train it. Sticking her bottom lip out, she pouted for extra affect.

"Stop pouting, you know I'll say yes to almost anything you ask. Let's go look at them and I'll think about it." Cosima told her and kissed away the blonde's pout.

Delphine put her arm around Cosima's shoulder and steered them down the hall to the area that held the puppies.

"Ohhh, look at the little white one! He's so cute!" Delphine squealed and gestured to a small one off to the side that had mostly white fur with brown ears and a brown spot on his back. Cosima looked at it, noticing it looked like a miniature husky. She saw a sign on the side that wrote that all the puppies in this area were from the same parents. They were a mix of a husky and corgi and the one Delphine seemed so enamored by was a male named Ramsay.

"I don't know babe. A puppy is A LOT of work. Wouldn't you rather get a dog that's a bit older and already trained?" Cosima asked.

"I understand what you're saying. But look at his tiny legs! And I promise I'll make sure he doesn't go to the bathroom in the apartment. And think! He'll get to sleep with us and keep us warm in the winter. But don't worry, we can still kick him out and 'make crazy science' when we want too. And we can get him a little bed and toys and-"

Cosima cut off Delphine's rambling with a kiss and whispered out a quiet, "yes," against her lips.

"Yes?!" Delphine asked, shocked at Cosima's sudden decision.

Cosima gazed lovingly up at Delphine, "yes, we can get him. How can I say

no when you're so excited?"

Delphine hugged Cosima and gave her a long passionate kiss, almost going further until a woman near them coughed loudly. They looked up, blushing and embarrassed to have gotten so carried away in an area that had other people and children.

"I'll get a worker so he can get this little guy for us and we can take him home" Cosima said before placing a final kiss to Delphine's lips and going to find a worker.


End file.
